Training
by Grayson-16
Summary: The team is busy training with Black Canary, and KF wonders why Robin never has to fight her. Batman shows up and the team get to see Robin's normal training routine. I rated it M, not for any real reason, but because I prefer to be safe at all times.


**A/N**: This is just a little something I came up with while working on another story, and decided to give it a try. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice or any of the characters portrayed…blah, blah, blah; you know how it goes.

**Training**

Kid Flash slams into the ground hard, a red circle lighting up beneath him, as a siren, and a holographic 'Fail' signal the end of the bout.

Robin nearly doubles over laughing, while the other members of the team, groan in sympathy, having themselves just been beaten by Black Canary in one on one combat.

"KF you do everything fast; even lose." Robin says, taking a second to catch his breath.

Kid Flash manages to stand up, and glowers at Robin. "Big talk coming from such a little guy." He says. "I'd like to see you take her on." Then an idea pops into his head. "Wait a minute, why don't you ever take her on? Why do you always get a free pass when it comes to combat training?"

"Dude, I don't get a free pass; I have to train with Batman every night." Robin says.

"Yeah, we only have your word for that." Kid Flash says. "How do we know you really train? Unless it's against us, we never see you."

"There would be no point in Robin battling Black Canary." Batman says, walking into the training room. "They have both studied the same techniques, and are evenly matched. She would eventually win, but the battle would last too long to be of any real benefit."

"See." Robin says, with a triumphant smile.

"But if you don't believe that Robin is being equally trained, then perhaps a little demonstration is in order." Batman says. The next thing anyone knows, he kicks out towards Robin, who narrowly manages to avoid the kick.

"Whoa." Robin says, back flipping away to get some distance. "We gonna do this here? Now?" He asks.

"Yes." Batman replies. "No gadgets; strict hand to hand."

"Environment?" Robin asks.

"Open." Batman replies.

Robin smiles, and lets out his trademark laugh, before running away from Batman, and towards the wall, where he runs up as high as he can, before jumping up into the rafters.

"Everyone else, take a seat, and watch." Batman says.

Black Canary leads the team over to the bench against the wall, and sits with the team. "Get comfortable; this'll take a while."

Batman is busy looking up into the rafters, trying to find Robin in the shadows. "You can't win from up there." He says.

"I know, but I can't lose either." Robin replies, but no one is able to pinpoint his location.

Suddenly, Robin drops from the ceiling, directly above Batman, feet first. He plants his feet on Batman's shoulders, and uses him as a springboard, flipping backwards to land in a crouch. Batman staggers forward, but doesn't fall, and regains his footing quickly. He turns to face his protégée, and assumes a fighting stance.

Robin rushes in, a flurry of kicks and punches, landing each one in an undefended area, before flipping away again. But before anyone can even begin to understand what happened, he rushes back in and continues to pummel Batman with kicks and punches, before flipping away yet again.

Robin continues this hit and run technique successfully, for a long time, before he finally starts to show signs of fatigue. His breathing is getting heavier, and his attacks not as precise.

After another sequence, where Robin's attacks have slowed down enough to allow Batman to block them, Batman, manages to counter an attack, with a swift kick to the stomach. Robin staggers backwards, holding his belly, as Batman charges.

Robin manages to dodge most of the attacks, but everyone can see that Batman is getting closer with each swing.

Eventually, one punch connects with his chest, forcing the breath out of his lungs, and knocking him back into the wall. Batman takes another swing at Robin's head, but he manages to duck at the last second, causing Batman's fist to slam into the wall with enough force to crack it.

Robin takes advantage of this momentary window to roll away, and make a mad dash up the wall and into the rafters again.

But his sanctuary is no longer his own, as Batman quickly mimics his move, and joins him in the rafters.

Everyone watching expect the two to come back down and continue the battle, but are shocked as they start to battle while balancing on the rafters.

Batman moves carefully from rafter to rafter trying to land attacks on Robin, who is busy jumping from rafter to rafter, narrowly managing to avoid the attacks.

Everyone is so transfixed at the sight that they all jump when a siren goes off.

Batman and Robin stop fighting, and drop to the training floor; there, they bow to each other.

"Wait; that's it? No winner?" Kid Flash asks.

"Robin won." Batman says. "He survived for a full hour."

"An hour?" the team asks, looking over at the clock and realizing that they had just watched Batman and Robin fight for an hour.

"But how is that winning?" Kid Flash asks. "He didn't manage to knock you down once, and he was definitely close to losing at the end."

"Robin wins by surviving; you all do." Batman replies. "You are all heroes in _training_; you aren't supposed to win battles against seasoned heroes. The best you can do is survive long enough for help to arrive. That's why you're a team; because together you're stronger than your individual parts."

Kid Flash is about to say something, but Aqualad steps forward, and says, "Thank you for the lesson, Batman. We still have much to learn."

"And you will." Black Canary says. "That's why we're here; to help you all become the heroes of tomorrow."

"Yeah, KF." Robin says, placing a hand on Kid Flashes shoulder. "That means a lot more failing for you."

He sweeps Kid Flashes feet out from under him, causing him to slam into the floor. Another red circle surrounds him, while the siren, and holographic 'Fail' sign announce his fall.

With a laugh, Robin runs out of the training room, before Kid Flash can get to his feet. "You are so dead, Birdbrain." Kid Flash says, taking off after him.

**THE END**


End file.
